virtuafighterfandomcom-20200213-history
Taka-Arashi
Taka-Arashi (鷹嵐), also known as T-Arashi, (born November 11, 1968)''http://www.angelfire.com/ia/PyroGuy/taka.html is a sumo wrestler from Japan. His first appearance was in ''Virtua Fighter 3 but did not make further appearances because he was deemed too difficult to integrate. He bears the distinction of being the only character in the series ever to be retired. Taka-Arashi returned in an updated version to Virtua Fighter 5 named "Virtua Fighter 5 R". Story Virtua Fighter 3 In the Sumo world, Taka-Arashi is famous for his unusually brutal fighting style. One day, while entertaining at an American bar, Taka-Arashi agreed to settle an argument in an underground fist fight. Taka-Arashi fiercely bested his opponent, a man famous in the world of underground fighting. Upon his return to Japan, Taka-Arashi informed his boss of his decision to leave Sumo wrestling. On that same day, Taka-Arashi received an invitation to the 3rd World Fighting Tournament, and, with blood still boiling with the thrill of battle, decided to enter. Virtua Fighter 5 R Looking back in time, in the 3rd world tournament, Taka-Arashi was defeated by the lined-up horde of veteran fighters. Sumo might have been his whole life, a part of his blood, however Taka-Arashi faced fighters who were true masters of their fighting styles, and moreover their fighting-styles were something unfamiliar to Taka-Arashi. This regrettable defeat in the 3rd world tournament was an unprecedented humiliation for Taka-Arashi, as he was an undefeated sumo-wrestler since his childhood. After that, Taka-Arashi moves away from the sumo-world and returns to his mountain village, a place where he used to train, but this time he has lost completely his motivation. Engulfed by desperation, Taka-Arashi is being saved by a sumo-coach, a man who had been an ex-worker in Taka-Arashi's sumo-stable. The sumo-coach exhorts Taka-Arashi to make a return in the sumo world. Moreover Taka-Arashi devotes himself to sumo even more, as if he was determined to erase the aforementioned defeat of his. And the time passed, Taka-Arashi establishes a unparallelled record of consecutive victories in the November sumo-venue and furthermore his winning-streak continues. The sumo world is fermented; people are debating: "Who is going to stop Taka-Arashi?" In that year, the official sumo-tournament took place. Taka-Arashi was continuing his undefeated winning run in the tournament. Everyone was ready for Taka-Arashi's glorious entrance at the final day of the official sumo-tournament; however Taka-Arashi did not show up. The announcement "Taka-Arashi is not going to take part" resounded through the sumo-hall. Taka-Arashi disappears without informing anybody. A pupil discovers a letter in Taka-Arashi's sumo-dressing room & hands it over to Taka-Arashi's sumo-coach. "Why was this letter in yokozuna's room?" mutters the sumo-coach and opens the letter. It contained an invitation for the 5th world tournament. The sumo-coach was all smiles while he shouted "Taka, go and create havoc!" Trivia *Taka-Arashi debuted in Virtua Fighter 3 but not appearing in the following three installments (Virtua Fighter 4, Virtua Fighter 4 Evolution and Virtua Fighter 5); Taka-Arashi bears the distinction of being the only character in the series to have been dropped from a game. Taka-Arashi returned in Virtua Fighter 5 R, the in-story explanation being that his loss devastated him so much that he was forced to retire for several years. Quotes Pre-Fight *鷹嵐！見参！(Taka-Arashi! Kenzan!) — Behold Taka-Arashi! *久しぶりの登場だ。ガチンコで行くぜ！(Hisashiburi-no tōjō-da. Gachinko-de iku-ze!) — It's been a while since my last appearance. I'm gonna give it all I've got! *かわいがってやるぜ…(Kawaigatteyaru-ze…) — I'll take real good care of you… *腹の肥やしにしたやるわい！(Hara-no koyashi-ni shitayaru-wai!) — I'll whip you into a nourishing snack for my belly! (VF5FS) During Battle *うん、軽い！(Un, karui!) — Hm, what a lightweight! *ごっつあんです！(Gottsuan-desu!) — Thanks! *逃がさん！(Nigasan!) — There's no escape! *弱すぎぜ！(Yowasugi-ze!) — Pathetic! *お手が！(Otega!) — I've got you now! Victory *ごっつあんです！(Gottsuan-desu!) — Many thanks! *どすこい！しばらくそこで寝ておけ。(Dosukoi! Shibaraku soko-de nete-oke.) — Dosukoi! Stay down and sleep it off for a while. *どすこい！（５ｘ）お笑い外とまらわい！(Dosukoi! Owarai-gai tomara-wai!) — Dosukoi! (x5) I can't stop laughing! *横綱んなめんっな！(Yokozunan namenna!) — ''Don't mess with the Yokozuna! (VF5R) *どすこい！残酷で百雨人力！(''Dosukoi! Zangoku-de hyakūnin-riki!) — Dosukoi! Merciless and with the strength of a hundred men! (VF5FS) Item Victory *次のやつ、出てこい！(Tsugi-no yatsu, detekoi!) — Whoever's next, get over here! -w/ Spiked Ogre Club *ドリャ！（５ｘ）(Dorya!) — Dorya! (x5) -w/ Bow *ごっつあんです！(Gottsuan-desu!) — Many thanks! -w/ Chanko Nabe Hot Pot *どすこい！残酷で百雨人力！(Dosukoi! Zangoku-de hyakūnin-riki!) — Dosukoi! Merciless and with the strength of a hundred men! -w/ Rice Bales *どんなもんじゃ絵！(Don'namon-jae!) — How ya like me now! -w/ Flag *楽所じゃ絵！(Rakusho-jae!) — What a pushover! -w/ Ball Losing *話者わ今まで何を嫉妬たじゃあ？今の勝負、戻りゃいいかい？も一勝負！(Washa-wa ima made nani-wo shittota-jaa? Ima-no shōbu, modorya-ii-kai? Mo-hito shōbu! (sobbing) — Has everything until now been for nothing? Can I take one more shot at this match? Just one more! (sobbing) Second chance *ちゃんこ持って来い！(Chanko mottekoi!) — Bring the chanko hot pot! Videos Virtua Fighter 3tb OST Theme of Taka|''Virtua Fighter 3'' Virtua Fighter 5 FS - Video Movelist - Taka-Arashi|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown Part 4 Taka-Arashi|''Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown'' Gallery Taka-Arashi/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:VF3 Characters Category:VF5R Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters